The Destiny Project
13 |activenations = 5 |percentactive = 36% |totalstrength = 324,658 |avgstrength = 24,974 |totalnukes = 58 |score = 1.25 }} The Destiny Project Mission Statement: The Destiny Project dedicates itself to creating a community above all else; conducive to growth, innovation, and fun. It aims to include every member in any and all decisions pertinent to its growth and progress. Article I: Membership Section 1: Members a). A Member Nation is one whose ruler has applied, recited the Oath of TDP, and been accepted into the halls of The Destiny Project (TDP). Once accepted, members will have the full rights as guaranteed in Article I: Section 2. Furthermore, members of TDP are expected to abide by the Oath of TDP; should they fail to do so membership may be terminated. b). Oath of TDP: I, (ruler) of (nation), hereby pledge myself to The Destiny Project. I promise to uphold its charter, and to do everything in my power to ensure its progress. I will assist my fellow members however I can; be it through financial aid, military assistance, or otherwise; aware that I too will receive the same assistance. Should I ever resign myself from The Destiny Project; I agree to repay any and all debts in a timely manner. By this Oath I swear my undying loyalty to The Destiny Project. Section 2: Rights of Members a). Right to Free Speech All members have the right to voice their opinions on any topic inside the private halls of The Destiny Project. This right does not apply to public areas; including any non-TDP IRC or Forums. The only other exception is when a member’s posts are in violation of the Terms of Service (TOS) of the forums. Outside of TDP's private sections; administrators and moderators may edit or delete any posts at their own discretion, should said post threaten to disrupt TDP's security, privacy, and order. b). Right to Vote All members have the right to participate in the General Assembly (GA) of The Destiny Projects. The GA votes on the appropriate date for any elected position as outlined in Article 3. Any issues and/or actions that present themselves to TDP may be passed through to GA; by the discretion of the government of TDP, in order to determine a course of action. c). Right to a Fair Trial Members who have been accused for crimes are entitled to Habeas Corpus. They will be informed of the charges against them and given a fair trial as outlined by the Judiciary Act; which is to be outlined by the Senators. d). Right to Common Defense Members have the right to defend their nations against attack, and request military or financial aid in that defense. The government must offer protection to any nation under attack unless the alliance as a whole is put at risk. Risk is to be determined by the Emperor and Minister of Defense. However, the reason for this denial of aid must be made known to the member being attacked. Article II: Government Section 1: Un-Elected Officials a). Emperor: The Emperor is the top official of the TDP; they are the political and social leader of the alliance, and while they are encouraged to uphold the GA, they are in no way bonded to it. The Emperor’s duty is to uphold the charter, lead the alliance, and shape general policy, as such the Emperor is required to be an active part in the community of TDP. The Emperor cannot, under any circumstance, violate the charter or in any way edit it without proper procedure of the GA. In a state of emergency; as determined by the Emperor and their staff, the Emperor is permitted to bypass the GA for any decisions important to the continued progress of TDP. Another right reserved for the Emperor is the ability to ratify treaties, no treaties or binding diplomatic agreements may be passed without the Emperor's consent. The only way the Emperor may be impeached is with a 75% vote in the General Assembly. b). Regent: The Regent is the second-in-command of The Destiny Project. The Regent works with, and on the behalf of, the Emperor in areas of Defense, Finance, and Foreign Affairs. They have all the rights as appointed by the Emperor; however the Emperor may overrule any act of the Regent. The Regent shall seek approval from the Emperor before enacting programs or legislation and may be penalized for not doing so. The Regent may only be removed from office by resignation, by order of the Emperor or a 75% vote by the General Assembly. A replacement Regent would be appointed by the Emperor. If the Emperor resigns or is impeached, the Regent is then promoted to Emperor; likewise, should the Emperor take an extended leave of absence, or remain inactive for a period of 48 hours, all the rights of the Emperor are temporarily passed to the Regent, until the time the Emperor returns. c). Imperial Adviser: The Imperial Adviser is the adviser to the Emperor and their staff. The Imperial Adviser may be appointed and removed at any time at the discretion of the Emperor. They are to assist the Emperor in any tasks assigned to him; and monitor the proceeding of the government to ensure activity and progress. Section 2: Elected Officials a). Senators (3): A Senator’s duty is to ensure that the rights of the members as outlined in Article I: Section 2 are upheld. They are to make sure all members understand their rights, and ensure they are applying them when necessary. Senators are also in charge of educating, assisting, and monitoring members of TDP. This task includes getting all members active on both Forums and IRC, knowledgeable of the proceedings of Cyber Nations, and ensuring all members are aware of any important news. To complete these tasks; Senators are permitted to create any positions, hire staff, and enact programs to ensure the successful completion of the all the above. b). Minister of Finance: The Minister of Finance is responsible for the economic growth of the alliance. Their duty is to create programs that help nations of all sizes grow. Using various strategies and programs, the Minister must work to increase the overall Nation Strength and average Nation Strength of the alliance. They may create positions as they so choose within their department; in order to ensure the successful completion of all the above. c). Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Minister of Foreign Affairs’ duty is the supervision and implementation of foreign policies decided upon by the Emperor and Regent. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of ambassadors, the foreign affairs area of the forum, and speaking for the alliance on matters of foreign policy. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may assign positions to their department; in order to ensure the successful completion of all the above. d). Minister of Defense: The duty of the Minister of Defenses is the supervision and implementation of alliance defense policy as set forth by the Emperor. The Minister of Defense is in charge of the organization of the military and in times of war, effectively leading nations to war for the alliance. Their responsibilities also include ensuring that these nations are trained, prepared, and efficient. The Minister of Defense may assign positions to their department; in order to ensure the successful completion of all the above. Article III: Elections Section 1: Procedure a). Elections shall begin every 90 days for the elected official positions as described in Article II: Section 2. Elections will take place over a period of seven (7) days; during which the current Officials shall remain in office. Elections are suspended during a state of war; and will continue once peace has been achieved. b). Nominations: The first two (2) days of elections will be for nomination of candidates. Any member of TDP may nominate one person for each position they feel is best suited for said position. In order to qualify for nominations; a nation must be a member for no less than 15 days, unless vouched for by the Emperor. No nation may nominate themselves for a position. Nominated nations must accept their nomination within 24 hours of its post; no nation may accept more than one position for nomination. c). Campaigning: The next two (2) days are allotted for all accepted nominees to campaign for their respective position. During this period any questions may be asked of this nominee. It is by the discretion of the candidate how often, and how much they respond. d). Voting: The final two (2) days will be set aside for voting. At this time no more campaigning or discussion is permitted; all candidates may prepare a final statement to be posted at the voting booths. A thread for each position will be made; including each candidate nominated for the respective position. At this time all members of TDP are permitted to vote for exactly one (1) candidate for each position. The results to the election are hidden during this period. e). Results: The seventh day; the results to each election will be posted in a single thread; excluding the vote totals. At this time; should there be a new official for a position, the current official is expected to meet with the newly elected official to brief them with any relevant information. At the conclusion of the seventh day, each elected official assumes their new position. Article IV: Charter Amendments Section 1: Procedure Amendments to this charter shall be made at the discretion of the Emperor, Regent, and Senate. Any member of TDP shall propose a charter amendment at any time they feel it will be for the betterment of TDP. The amendment must pass the general membership by a 75% alliance wide vote. Signed by the General Assembly of The Destiny Project The Destiny Pact Preamble This is Destiny's Universal Policy. Article I: Destiny We do not believe Optional Defense and Optional Aggression pacts are necessary as everything is optional. Article II: E-Lawyer This treaty allows for The Destiny Project to enter a war in the defense or aggression of any alliance we deem fit. This treaty may only be enacted by a seventy-five percent majority of our General Assembly. Article III: We Can Do It By Ourselves We forfeit all rights and privileges of having a Protector for any military action that occurs due to the enactment of this treaty, though our protector is welcome to defend us as everything in CN is optional. Article IV. The Destiny Pacts P-ZI Policy We reserve the right to PZI any nation who resorts to the use of OOC attacks rather they be on a person of our community or forums. Article V: Good Night Sweet Prince This treaty can be canceled by The Destiny Project General Assembly with a seventy-five percent majority. Category:Red Dawn